


The Blue-Haired Stranger's Sweet Melody

by yasuho



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Nothing more nothing less, and pico watches, bf sings, i cant hashtag, this is a cry for help, well there is more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuho/pseuds/yasuho
Summary: Pico reached into his pocket, looking for his packet of cigarettes, before hearing the silkiest, most sweetest sound his ears could have ever imagined. Eyes darting towards the provenance in question, he followed the melodious voice with as much care as one could possible take. Not long after running down a suspicious alleyway, he placed a hand by the wall, to be met by a beautiful, blue-haired boy, singing as graciously as an angel from the heavens.In other words; how Pico and BF first met.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	The Blue-Haired Stranger's Sweet Melody

**Author's Note:**

> i cant find any particularly interesting pico x bf fanfics (apart from a few that were written like months ago by the same person) so i decided to take matters in my own hands and write my own  
> in this fic i refer to boyfriend as keith (bc it felt weird repeatedly calling him boyfriend throughout this and it may have caused confusion lol hope that's all good with you)  
> enjoy :-)

Pico shoved his hands into his empty pockets, dejectedly walking in the biting cold. Fresh out of a rap battle that he had painfully lost, his mind was practically blank and empty.  
He shivered, glaring at his trainers as he trudged down the concrete path.  
The boy wondered about what he was going to do in the future; it would seem that nothing was there.  
He spat on the floor, kicking a stray soda can.

“What a fucking pain,” he had mumbled to himself. He sat down by the sidewalk, hands buried into his face.

He stayed like that for what felt like hours. Sitting alone, as the sun set behind the broken, abandoned buildings, he reached into his pocket, looking for his packet of cigarettes, but had remembered that they had been stolen during the rap battle, with all his other possessions. Even his lighter was taken.  
Sighing, he was about to stand back up, before hearing the silkiest, most sweetest sound his ears could have ever imagined.

Eyes darting towards the provenance in question, he followed the melodious voice with as much care as one could possibly take. Not long after running down a suspicious alleyway, he placed a hand by the wall, to be met by a beautiful, blue-haired boy, singing as graciously as an angel from the heavens.  
Pico could not help but stare at the newfound stranger, as he elegantly sang away the evening.  
Everything about him seemed so perfect: his jet-black eyes reflecting the vibrant sky, pale skin radiating the warmth of the sun, throat gently vibrating as he sung each chord effortlessly.  
Pico gradually closed his eyes, as he listened to the stranger’s melody.

Time passed as Pico listened to the boy’s pleasant song, but was disrupted by the tune abruptly finishing. 

“When will you show yourself?”

Eyes shooting open, the ginger stepped out of the shadows, to see the boy glancing back at him, an eyebrow raised.

“Y-You knew I was here?”

Before a period of silence, he shrugged and replied: “I guess I did.”

Gathering his thoughts, Pico crossed his arms and smirked at him.

“You sound pretty hot for a guy.”

“... That’s not what you should say to someone you’ve just met.”

“Yeah? Who decided that?”

With a chuckle from the smaller boy, the conversation continued as they sat together underneath the psychedelically beautiful sky.

\- - - - 

They had spoken to one another for what felt like minutes, and even sang together, but the minutes had in reality gone by as hours, and it was now past midnight.

“Say, I gotta go home now … My sister is gonna be super worried about me,” the blue haired stranger sighed, closing his eyes. “It was great talking to you.”

“Wait, before you go …” Pico started, lightly tugging the other’s arm. “What’re you called?”

“My name’s boyfriend.”

“Just … Boyfriend?”

“Yeah. Or … You can call me Keith.”

“Hm, what an interesting name. I’m Pico.”

“I'll get going now ... Bye, Pico,” he smiled, and walked towards the distance.

The ginger haired boy looked down towards the grass they had just previously sat on together.

Was this really goodbye?

Was this the last time he would see his beautiful stranger?

Would Pico ever hear his sweet voice again?

“Hold on a sec!”

“Eh? ... What is it now?”

“C-come here.”

Puzzled, he slowly approached Pico. Outstretching an arm, he immediately blurted out: “Give me your phone number before you leave, how about that?”

Silence, before he replied, “But, I ... I don't know you too well. My sister would get-”

“Sure, you don’t know me too well. So why didn’t you run off after noticing that I was listening to you behind the shadows? Surely in that situation, you'd tell me to leave, or do it yourself?”

“Well … That’s …”

With a sigh, the blue haired boy accepted the phone from the other and inserted his contact details. Pico grinned in appreciation, before brushing away his vibrant hair and placing a chaste kiss to his forehead, and walked away.

“I’ll be seeing you around, Keith.”

Pico turned around, and walked the opposite direction.

Although seemingly calm and collected, internally, he was panicking;  
he didn't intend to kiss the boy. What did he think of him now? Was he disgusted? Was he going to delete his number as soon as possible?

Lost in thought, he almost failed to notice the hand on his shoulder, causing Pico to look behind him,  
to be met with a pair of tender, soft lips pressed to his own.  
Hands gripped the other's green sweater, cheeks flushed red, eyelids fluttered shut. Neither boy questioned the situation, as their lips gently moved on one another.

"What's this?" Pico mumbled as he pulled away, smirking.

"M-my sister texted me, she said she's not home," Keith whispered, sweetly kissing the ginger once again, eyelids half closed. "I'll make it worth your while. Why don't you come over?"

**Author's Note:**

> guess u could say this is kinda a headcanon of mine  
> YES bf's sister is hatsune miku  
> comments are appreciated pls leave 1 or 2 !  
> thanks for reading have a funky day/night [lip bite]


End file.
